Los caminos del deshilache
by NeonUmbral
Summary: Ciudad Porcelana, la más grande y con mayor número de habitantes, esconde la historia de un pequeño Pokémon. Una historia de dolor, sufrimiento, amor y desamor hacia su anterior entrenador. Tras todo esto, su vida da un giro inesperado gracias a un joven amante de los Pokémon. ¿Qué pasado oculta este Pokémon?¿Quién es ese joven?¿Qué hará que cambie su vida?
1. Un laberinto de oscuridad

［Bueno, bueno, buenooo, ya me he decidido a hacer una historia (al fiiiin) y... pues eso, es mi primera historia :3

Espero que salga bien y os guste y recibir alguna crítica o algo, quiero saber si hay algo que tenga que corregir o si está bien XD］

｛Antes de nada, voy a explicar un poquito como serán las letras de mis historias y tal :3 Bueno, la letra gordita ( **A** ) puede que la use para algún título de capítulo o cosas varias, por lo que no va a ser imprescindible para comprender la historia. La letra en cursiva ( _A_ ) va a ser usada para cosas varias también, pero en lo que se refiere a la historia, va a indicar la acción de un personaje (Ej.: ¡Hola! - _Gritó con entusiasmo-_ ), por lo que este tipo de letra va a ser la que más voy a usar｝

Ahora, sin más dilación, comenzamos con la historiaaa

 **Capítulo 1**

 _"Un laberinto de oscuridad"_

Estaba anocheciendo en Ciudad Porcelana. El sol se empezaba a ocultar tras el edificio más alto de ésta, el cielo lucía con hermosas nubes de tonos amarillos y naranjas, hasta había alguna un poco rosada, como un dulce algodón de azúcar de fresa. Las calles comenzaban a vaciarse, la tanta gente que deambulaba durante el día por aquel laberinto de casas y edificios descansaba plácidamente en sus cálidos hogares. Toda la ciudad parecía estar tranquila, parecía que toda la gente descansaba en paz pero... eso no era así... Una pequeña sombra deambulaba por los callejones más fríos y oscuros, buscando un lugar cálido y acogedor para pasar la noche. Su silueta... parecía un Pokémon, pero... no era la de ningún Pokémon conocido hasta el momento... era una silueta extraña... flaca... sin orejas... todo su exterior era plano, sin ninguna señal de pelo ni cola... tampoco se veían patas ni extremidades, parecía como si... flotase... o simplemente, tuviera patas o extremidades no visibles, tapadas con algún tipo de pelaje u otra cosa extraña.

Nada encaja, parece un Pokémon, pero a la vez no...

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueeeno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, si lo has leído, te doy las gracias n.n Espero que alguien de verdad lo lea y le guste, ya que me he extendido un poco explicándolo todo, aunque sigue siendo un episodio corto, pero creo que así queda más interesante y misterioso XD Este, como ya he dicho, es mi primer fic, así que si tengo algo que deba corregir, porfa, decídmelo, intentaré solucionarlo :3**

 **Sobre lo de los siguientes capítulos, me gustaría intentar subir alguno cada día, espero conseguirlo nwn**

 **Por cierto, querría darle las gracias a Mcanario, uno de mis mejores amigos, ya que yo no conocía esta "red social", ni siquiera sabía que existía XDDD Y bueno, que gracias a él que me la ha dado a conocer y explicado un poquito como va, estoy aquí, así que os recomiendo que lo sigáis - Mcanario de Mariby**

 **Y bueeeno, aquí me despido**

 **¿Qué será esa misteriosa sombra?¿Por qué deambula sola por las calles de Ciudad Porcelana?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episiodio ;3**


	2. Llanto sombrío

**Capítulo 2**

 _"Llanto sombrío"_

Ya había oscurecido totalmente en Ciudad Porcelana. Es el momento del día preferido para las sombras. Vagan por aquella oscuridad que tanto les gusta, juegan, en silencio, mientras los que actúan de día duermen. El día y la noche son como dos mundos paralelos, gobernados por el Rey de la Luz, el Sol, y la Reina de la Oscuridad, la Luna. Ellos deciden cuando dejar que sus pequeños habitantes campen a sus anchas, son los que advierten cuando un mundo debe mantenerse despierto y el otro descansar, lo tienen todo planeado. La mitad del día es para los diurnos, mientras que la otra mitad, para los nocturnos. Si alguno de estos decide actuar en la mitad que no le corresponde, recibe un castigo. Pongamos el ejemplo de que un diurno decide pasar la noche en vela, éste será castigado teniendo sueño en su mitad correspondiente y viceversa. Al ser esto así, las sombras son activas por la noche de la que estamos a hablar, en este caso, en Ciudad Porcelana.

Hay una pequeña silueta que sigue deambulando por la ciudad, la sombra desconocida. Ésta sigue buscando un lugar cálido para pasar la noche, por lo visto no es una sombra nocturna de las habladas anteriormente, debe ser diurna, pero se mantiene activa en el momento del día equivocado. Si la miras fijamente, camina por las calles y callejones débilmente, rebusca entre los cubos de basura, revisa puertas y ventanas para ver si es posible entrar... hasta en algún momento puedes oír un llanto procedente de la extraña criatura, un llanto que intenta disimular, pero que resulta imposible, ya que parece recordar algo ocurrido anteriormente, demasiado triste y doloroso.

La sombra... un alma en pena diurna, fría, sin hogar, que camina y camina, pero parece que nunca va a cesar.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 2 n.n**

 **Sé que he dicho que en este próximo iba a explicar un poquito lo que era la sombra, pero he decidido extenderme un poco para el suspense, haciendo que el episodio sea cortito también, así en el próximo destaparé un poco más estos misterios.**

 **Y por cierto, que nadie se preocupe, que después de este, voy a subir el siguiente, que yo también me he quedado con ganas de escribir (no sé para qué digo esto si probablemente casi nadie lo lea pero bue XD)**

 **Bueno, ahora sí, ya me despido :3**

 **¿Qué será en realidad esa misteriosa sombra?¿** **Es de verdad una sombra?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio ;3 (Ahora sí XD)**


	3. Tupido velo

**Capítulo 3**

 _"Tupido velo"_

Ha pasado toda una noche mientras la sombra vagaba por la ciudad, sin encontrar nada de lo que buscaba. Ya es de día, pero sigue con su búsqueda, sin ceder el paso, sin parar a descansar. Se ve que ya lleva varios días así, porque parece estar ya acostumbrada, no se cansa fácilmente.

Al ser de día, los diurnos empiezan a moverse. La "sombra" ya no parece una sombra. Ya puede verse con claridad su forma y color. Es una especie de criatura, anteriormente dicha, que no tiene orejas ni cola pero, ahora hay cosas más claras y es que el extraño ser parece tener cuatro patas, pero tiene el cuerpo recubierto con un saco de patatas roto, haciendo de manta, solo que una manta atada y apretada, de forma que el pequeño no puede quitarla, es como si estuviera hecha para que éste no pueda librarse de ella, mientras recubre todo su cuerpo, dejando visibles solamente los ojos. Eran unos ojos grandes y hermosos, de un color marrón grisáceo, pero con un defecto, lucían cansados, tristes, acompañados de unas ojeras que parecían de otro mundo. Se podía apreciar como observaba todas las partes de la ciudad por las que pasaba, con curiosidad, examinando con atención cada lugar al detalle, pero esa misma expresión curiosa se combinaba con el cansancio y la tristeza que expresaba, pero a pesar de todo, se mantenía siempre en marcha.

Al cabo de un rato, un joven adelanta a la criatura. Éste pasa de largo, pero se da cuenta a tiempo y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Se sitúa de frente al pequeño ser, se agacha, se queda durante unos instantes examinándolo en silencio, con curiosidad. El muchacho no le teme ni siente desaprecio hacia la criaturita. Lentamente, el chiquillo se acerca, poco a poco, para demostrarle que no tiene nada que temer. A unos pocos centímetros de distancia, estando ya frente a frente, extiende la mano y... desata la manta.

Tras ésta, se ocultaba un Eevee un tanto peculiar.

 _Continuará..._

 **Yyy hasta aquí por hoy :3**

 **Ya he desvelado algún que otro misterio y espero que se esté haciendo interesante, ya que me encanta el suspense. El capítulo también es un poco corto, pero voy a explicaros, hasta que no haya diálogos en la historia, creo que es normal que los episodios sean un poquito cortos, ya que no interviene ningún personaje, solo el narrador xd Como acabo de decir lo de los diálogos, os digo que el próximo capítulo va a ser un poquito más largo, porque ya intervendrán personajes y demás. Pero todo esto, mañana**

 **Ahora sí que sí, me despido :3**

 **¿Quién será el misterioso joven?¿Por qué era un Eevee el que se ocultaba tras esa manta?**

 **Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo episodio ;3**


	4. Piel de perla

**Capítulo 4**

 _"Piel de perla"_

El joven se quedó observando al pequeño Eevee perplejo, no podía creer lo que se hallaba ante él. Cerró los ojos y se los frotó para ver si eran alucinaciones. Los abrió de nuevo, pero nada, la criaturita seguía igual. El chiquillo parpadeaba una y otra vez, incluso se pellizcó para comprobar si era un sueño, pero la bolita de pelo no parecía cambiar de aspecto.

Él paró, se dio cuenta de la situación. Con cuidado, lentamente, le acercó la mano al hocico y dejó que el pequeño la olisqueara, demostrándole así que no debía tener miedo. El Eevee respondió de muy buena forma, lamiéndole los dedos con ternura. Así, el muchacho entendió que era el momento adecuado. Extendió el brazo una vez más, pero esta vez hacia la cabeza, con cuidado, acarició su grisáceo pelaje. Exacto, era un Eevee variocolor.

El joven ya tenía asumido que estaba ante un Pokémon especial, pero no lo trató como un trofeo ni nada del otro mundo, le dio el trato que le hubiera gustado que le dieran si estuviera en su lugar. Cariño y comprensión. El chiquillo seguía acariciando ese hermoso pelaje tan especial.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Pokémon observaba con atención al humano. No se perdía detalle de cada movimiento, cada mueca, cada sonrisa que le regalaba. No apartaba la mirada del muchacho. Se veía claramente que no confiaba demasiado en el ser humano, pero con ese chiquillo era diferente. Era algo extraño, pero el Eevee sentía que podía confiar en él, sin saber cómo, pero debía hacerlo.

El joven dejó de acariciarlo por un segundo, se quedó pensativo. En esto, se levantó, mirando al pequeño Eevee desde arriba. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que el muchacho decidió actuar. Se agachó de nuevo, pero esta vez para intentar coger al Pokémon en brazos. Éste se asustó e intentó salir corriendo, pero fue en vano, ya que no parecía que lo fuera a soltar. El Eevee seguía intranquilo. El joven acercó su cabeza a la suya y la posó sobre ella, rozando su frente con la de la criatura. Cerró los ojos despacio, parecía muy tranquilo. El animalito hizo igual, pareció calmarse un poco. Siguieron en esa posición durante cinco segundos, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Pero este tierno momento fue interrumpido por el pelo del chiquillo, que se posó sobre la nariz del Pokémon. En ese instante, éste abrió los ojos lentamente y ahí pudo ver con claridad un detalle en el que no se había fijado antes. La criatura vio el pelo del joven. Era un pelo largo, llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de la espalda. Era de un color verde, lo que hizo creer al Eevee que en realidad no era pelo, sino hierba. Al pensar esto, se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, así que mordió el herbáceo cabello. El muchacho no mostró señal de molestia, de hecho le pareció algo tierno y gracioso por parte del pequeño, así que le dedicó otra de sus dulces sonrisas. El Pokémon soltó el pelo, mostrando cara de asco, pareció no gustarle el sabor, ya que obviamente no era hierba.

El joven separó su frente de la del animal de nuevo e intentó volver a cogerlo en brazos. Esta vez no hubo problema, parecía que ya había suficiente confianza entre ambos.

-Vamos pequeño - exclamó el joven, ya en pie y con el Eevee en brazos.

Éste se lo llevó con él.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy n.n**

 **Esta vez he intentado que fuese un poco más largo, pero poco a poco creo que lo voy logrando XD**

 **Y bueno, ya me despido :3**

 **¿Quién será ese joven misterioso?¿Adónde se habrá llevado a Eevee?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio ;3**


	5. Tú duerme, que yo te llevo

**Capítulo 5**

 _"Tú duerme, que yo te llevo"_

Eevee observaba desde los brazos del joven todos los lugares por los que pasaban. Atravesaron toda Ciudad Porcelana, difícilmente ya que las calles estaban repletas de gente. Llegaron a Puente Saeta. El Pokémon lo miró maravillado, era un puente imponente, enorme hasta el punto de no verse el final, parecía infinito. Al chico no pareció impresionarle demasiado, se notaba que ya había pasado por él muchas veces, las suficientes como para no notar casi el largo trayecto sobre él. El muchacho se dispuso a atravesarlo, con decisión. Eevee miraba a su alrededor, no se perdía detalle de cada tramo de aquella enorme calle flotante. Observaba los enormes pilares que se erguían a los lados, el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba a su alrededor...

Al pequeño le pareció un muy largo trayecto hasta llegar a la mitad del puente. Miró hacia arriba, donde veía la cara del muchacho del pelo de hierba, se le veía muy calmado, como siempre hasta el momento. A Eevee le pesaban los párpados, estaba demasiado cansado, algo que era lógico ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo vagando por aquella enorme ciudad. Bostezó, por un momento, de la forma más tierna que el chiquillo había visto jamás. Un bostezo dulce y hermoso, donde se notaba de verdad la falta de sueño que tenía. El Pokémon estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero se negó, ya que quería ver el final del enorme puente, podría ser una de las pocas, o la única vez, que lo viera, así que luchó por mantenerse despierto. Al cabo de un rato, se comenzaba a ver como el infinito puente no era tan infinito, llegaba a su fin. Una vez visto, Eevee se durmió.

El joven muchacho ya había llegado al final. Al otro lado de éste se encontraba un bosque, el Bosque Azulejo. Se adentró en él, con la misma seguridad de siempre. En el interior de éste había dos caminos: uno urbanizado, con el fin de facilitar el paso a las personas que querían atravesarlo, y otro natural, para los Pokémon que habitaban en aquel lugar.

El chiquillo, inesperadamente, tomó el camino sin urbanizar. Sorteaba árboles, arbustos, rocas y algún que otro Pokémon salvaje que se le aparecía. En un momento dado, apareció un gran Scolipede ante él. El enorme ciempiés parecía furioso sin razón aparente, es posible que pensara que estaban invadiendo su territorio y se había puesto a la defensiva. El joven, tan calmado como siempre, se acercó a él con cuidado, lentamente y si miedo. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, éste extendió la mano con delicadeza y la posó savemente sobre la frente del Scolipede. Tan callado como siempre, le acarició. Luego se acercó un poco más al Pokémon, lentamente. Al igual que hizo con Eevee la última vez, posó su frente sobre la suya. Durante unos instantes, le miró a los ojos fijamente, hasta que los fue cerrando suavemente. El Scolipede hizo lo mismo, parecía ya más calmado. Como la otra vez, permanecieron así un buen rato. Parecía que este chico se comunicaba mentalmente con los Pokémon, ya que era algo peculiar. Una vez abrieron los ojos, el ciempiés decidió marcharse, ya estaba completamente en calma. El chico siguió su ruta.

Tras una larga caminata, llegó a una casa escondida entre la maleza. Era una casa de madera, bastante vieja al parecer. Tenía un diseño antiguo pero bonito y una ventana redonda en el centro, con unas decoraciones con forma de rama que le daban un aspecto rural. La pequeña casa estaba recubierta de musgo, enredaderas y raíces de un gran árbol situado a su lado, parecía abandonada.

El joven, sin ninguna duda, se dirigió hacia ésta. Llegó ante la puerta. Era una puerta de madera de roble, más clara de lo habitual, con una pequeña ventana situada en la parte superior. El chiquillo levantó un felpudo que se encontraba bajo sus pies, bajo éste había una llave. Introdució la llave y abrió la preciosa puerta de roble. Una vez abierta, entró.

\- ¿¡N!? ¡CHICAS, N HA VUELTO!

 _Continuará..._

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :3**

 **Siii, ya sé que dije que iba a hacerlo un poquito más largo porque iba a haber diálogos, pero siempre me acabo extendiendo demasiado, de forma que si sigo, quedarían mal xdddd Por eso, he preferido dejar los diálogos para el próximo capítulo, que de esta vez van a estar pácticamente al principio, así que al fin habrá conversación XD**

 **Dicho esto, voy a contestar una review de hace un tiempecito:**

 _Invitado:_ Sé lo del disclaimer, pero es algo que no me gusta nada, ya que se supone que todo el mundo sabe que Pokémon no te pertenece. Dejando esto de lado, ya ves que no era un Pokémon fantasma, ya que era la sensación que quería crear, pero acabó siendo un Eevee, cosa que yo creo que nadie se esperaba, ya que quiero aportar sorpresas y suspense a la historia, que creo que es algo que por ahora estoy consiguiendo. Además de todo esto, gracias por los ánimos n.n Este es un fic que probablemente casi nadie esté leyendo, así que te agradezco que lo leas y que te guste, de verdad, gracias. Espero que sigas esta historia :3 (Perdona por no responderte antes, pero no me cargan bien los comentarios)

 **Ahora sí, me despido :3**

 **¿Por qué habrá llevado el joven a Eevee a esa misteriosa casa?¿Quiénes son las "chicas" que viven allí?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio ;3**


	6. Sin ton ni son

**Capítulo 6**

 _"Sin ton ni son"_

-¿¡LO DICES EN SERIO!?

-¿¡DE VERDAD HA VUELTO!?

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE NO IBA A VOLVER?

-¡PUES SÍ CHICAS, MIRAD!

Se oyen pasos muy rápidos que vienen desde distintos lugares de la casa hacia la entrada.

-¡AAAYYY, ES CIERTO!

-¡NUESTRO QUERIDÍSIMO N HA VUELTO CHICAS!

-¡N!¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?¿QUÉ TAL HAS ESTADO?

Estaban las luces apagadas, no se veía nada, sólo la poca luz que entraba por la pequeña puerta de madera.

De pronto, se iluminó la estancia. Una de las chicas que se encontraban allí encendió un enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, a modo de lámpara. Una vez se hizo la luz en toda la casa, se podía observar que era tan antigua en el interior como el exterior. Los suelos eran de madera. A la derecha de la entrada se encontraban unas escaleras, de madera también, que llevaban a un piso superior. Al fondo había una habitación, sin puerta, como conectada con la especie de enorme salón en el que se encontraban. A la derecha había una enorme pared, de madera, al igual que el resto de la casa. En esa pared había cantidad de cuadros colgados, casi todos de Pokémon que habitaban en el bosque, excepto uno.

En este se podían observar a las cuatro chicas de la casa. Una, con el pelo corto, liso, morado y ojos rosas. Otra, tenía el pelo color cian, recogido en dos moños a cada lado de la cabeza; ésta tenía los ojos azul marino. La tercera, tenía un pelo rubio, liso, largo, pero recogido en una coleta, un poco floja, que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, llegando hasta la cintura; sus ojos eran de un color avellana. La última, tenía un pelo capeado y largo, pero no tanto como la anterior, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda; ésta tenía ojos verdes.

En este cuadro también se podía ver a un niño pequeño en el centro de las cuatro. Tenía el pelo y ojos verde hierba. De su cuello, colgaba un colgante con una especie de cubo, color negro y ocre. Sostenía un Zorua en brazos.

\- ¡N!¡CONTESTA! - Exclamó la chica de pelo morado.

\- Shh... Cálmate Yoko - Interrumpió la joven de pelo azul - Es posible que esté cansado y no quiera hablar.

\- Yaa, pero Gem, tiene mucho que explicarnos - Contestó.

Tras esto, empiezan a discutir, a gritos. Parecía que ya era algo normal en esa casa. Discusiones y gritos.

Entre tanto alboroto, Eevee, que seguía en los brazos del joven, se despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó.

\- Chicas... ¿Veis lo que habéis hecho? -Exclamó el joven, pero con la serenidad de siempre - Habéis despertado al pequeño Eevee.

Las muchachas se callaron, mirando al joven. Al oír eso, bajaron la mirada un poco, entonces vieron al Pokémon, recién despertado. Parecía que antes no se habían percatado de su existencia.

\- ¡OOOHHH!¡ES UN EEVEE VARIOCOLOR!¡ME ENCANTAAAA! - Gritó la chica rubia de ojos avellana, acercándose al pequeño - ¿PUEDO TOCARLO?

Extendió la mano, en un intento de acariciarlo. Éste se asustó e intentó huir, cosa que no consiguió, ya que el joven lo agarró con fuerza.

Eevee no se sentía a gusto dentro de aquella casa. Tenía miedo de aquellas chicas. Gritaban y lo alteraban. Las tres anteriores intentaban tocarlo constantemente, pero con pésimos resultados. Todo esto hasta que la cuarta, morena y de ojos verdes, habló:

\- Yoko, Gem, Kimi, dejadlo en paz, ¿no veis que está débil y lo estáis asustando? Por muy especial que sea, es un Pokémon como otro cualquiera y necesita cuidados.

Las chicas pararon y se quedaron mirando a la joven, con cara de culpa.

\- T..Tienes razón... L..Lo siento Chiko... - Se disculpa Kimi, la chiquilla rubia - P..pero sobre todo... lo siento Eevee

\- Dirás "lo sentimos", hemos sido todas - Interrumpe Yoko

\- Pues entonces... - Añade Gem - 3, 2, 1...

\- ¡LO SENTIMOS EEVEE! - Se disculpan entre las tres.

Eevee las observa en silencio, aún con miedo.

\- Pequeño mira, se están disculpando, no tienes por qué tenerles miedo - le dice el joven por lo bajo.

Eevee asiente, aún temeroso. Entonces, mira hacia ellas. Las examina un poco con la mirada, parecían no ser una amenaza. Las chicas parecían esperar una respuesta del pequeño. Éste sólo sonríe tiernamente. Kimi suelta un suspiro de alivio.

\- Bien, entonces ahora lo mejor será ayudar a Eevee - Exclama Chiko.

\- Sí, de hecho es por lo que he acudido a vosotras. Ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo fuera, y lo siento, pero por favor, ayudadle - Responde cabizbajo.

\- Tranquilo, lo entendemos. Necesitabas vivir algo nuevo, algo que no podías vivir aquí encerrado, ver el exterior... - Le consuela Gem.

N se queda pensativo.

\- Bueno, no nos enrollemos más, llevemos a Eevee arriba para que descanse - Interrumpe Yoko.

N asiente y se dirige a las escaleras situadas a su derecha. Las chicas le siguen.

 _Continuará..._

 **Bueno buenooo, un capítulo ya más largo al fin XDDD La verdad, me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque me ha costado, también hay que decirlo xd**

 **Hay unas cosillas que quiero añadir ahora y es que he cambiado un poquito el pasado de N, es decir, he añadido a estas cuatro chicas (Yoko, Kimi, Gem y Chiko) que más adelante sabremos qué tienen que ver con él jiji Además, hay cosas que no he dicho al principio del capítulo, como son los nombres de éstas, ya que se han ido descubriendo poco a poco, a medida que ocurrían ciertas cosas, que al fin y al cabo es lo que quiero conseguir, que las cosas se vayan desvelando a su tiempo.**

 **Una vez dicho esto, a contestar reviews:**

 _ItsHelix:_ Me alegro de que te guste uwu Ya me has dicho por privado que vas a seguir la historia, así que eso espero xdd Eso sí, a ver para cuando escribir tú una e.e

 **Ahora que he mencionado lo del privado, os recuerdo que me podéis hablar al MP eh, que no muerdo XD**

 **Y bueno, aquí me despido :3**

 **¿Qué tienen que ver estas chicas con N?¿Qué significa ese cuadro en la pared?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio ;3**


	7. Recuerdos y presentaciones

**Capítulo 7**

 _"Recuerdos y presentaciones"_

Estaban en una habitación pequeña, aunque no demasiado. Los suelos y paredes eran de madera, cosa que era obvia ya que toda la casa estaba fabricada del mismo material. Situada en el centro de uno de los lados había una cama de madera más oscura y sábanas y almohada blancas. En ésta se podía ver a Eevee durmiendo plácidamente y a N sentado en el extremo derecho, vigilando al pequeño.

\- ¡Aquí traigo la comida! - Exclamó Yoko entrando al cuarto - ¿Cómo?¿Que aún no se ha despertado?

\- Estas cosas necesitan paciencia. - Entra también Gem - Vino muy cansado y desnutrido.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero debe fortalecerse - Responde Yoko.

Gem dio un suspiro y abrió la boca en un intento de responder, pero justo en ese momento entró Kimi corriendo al pequeño cuarto.

\- ¡AQUÍ TRAIGO EL BOTIQUÍN! - Gritó al entrar.

Pero sin darse cuenta, en un momento se resbaló. Cayó al suelo y el botiquín salió volando a la cabeza de Yoko.

\- ¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES!? - Le gritó ésta muy enfadada.

\- L..LO SIENTO - Se disculpó apresuradamente, temerosa.

\- ¡ERES UNA PATOSA! - Replicó.

Gem intentó calmar a Yoko, parecía una chica con muy mal carácter. El intento fue en vano, ya que no tenía intención de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Es posible que no fuera la primera vez que Kimi tuviera un fallo como esos, parecía ser muy patosa y descuidada.

\- Shhh... Yoko, cálmate, sólo ha sido un descuido, ya sabes cómo es Kimi - Intenta tranquilizarla Chiko, que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

\- PE..PERO SIEMPRE ES MUY DESCUIDADA, YA ESTOY HARTA - Grita de nuevo.

\- ¿No ves que Eevee necesita descansar? Vas a despertarlo otra vez - Responde serenamente.

Justo en ese momento, el Pokémon, aún en la cama, abre lentamente los ojos y bosteza, pero vuelve a cerrarlos y duerme de nuevo.

\- Ufff... por los pelos - Exclama Gem.

\- Bien, ahora ningún ruido para no despertarlo, ¿vale? - Dice Chiko.

\- D..de acuerdo... - Responde Yoko, no parecía muy convencida.

Tras esto, las chiquillas dejaron la comida y el botiquín encima de una mesilla situada al lado izquierdo de la cama. Luego, cogieron cuatro sillas de madera, una cada una, que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa al fondo de la habitación. Las pusieron en fila, delante del muchacho. Luego, se sentaron, cada una en su silla correspondiente.

\- Y bien N, te toca contarnos algo, ¿no? - Dice Kimi, en tono burlón y con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Sí, tienes razón, tengo muchas explicaciones que dar - Contesta el muchacho.

\--

 _Nota:_ En este momento N les va a contar lo que pasó a las chicas, así que usaré el POV, que es cuando cierto personaje narra las cosas desde su punto de vista.

\--

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **«POV N»**

Recuerdo que estaba fuera de casa, en la zona de bosque más próxima a ésta. Estaba cuidando a un pequeño Deerling en su forma primaveral, ya que era Primavera. Estaba herido en una pata, así que le ayudé. De pronto, llegó una Sawsbuck, también en forma primaveral, que parecía la madre del pequeño. Al principio estaba furiosa, pensaba que yo era una amenaza para su hijo, pero después vio que estaba vendando su herida y se calmó.

Una vez totalmente curado y vendado, Deerling se puso en pie sin mucha dificultad. La madre estaba en deuda conmigo, así que quiso agradecérmelo de alguna forma. En ese momento, escuché a Gem llamándome y Sawsbuck vio mi cara de tristeza al saber que tenía que volver a casa. Por ese entonces, yo quería ver mundo, explorar, salir de aquella casa en la que pensé que iba a pasar el resto de mis días. Todas las veces que intentaba escapar, Yoko me pillaba al momento. Sawsbuck lo comprendió y decidió ayudarme. Entonces, hizo un gesto para que me subiera a su lomo así que yo, instintivamente, hice lo que quería. Ella echó a correr conmigo encima. Deerling nos cubría las espaldas. Yo nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo, iba a una velocidad insospechada, pero lo extraño era que nadie se había dado cuenta y era porque Sawsbuck era muy silenciosa.

Yo veía, desde arriba, como pasaban los árboles, rocas, matorrales... Pero, lo que más me gustaba, era ver a cada Pokémon en su hábitat. Me encantaba ver como, a medida que íbamos avanzando, había cada vez más Pokémon desconocidos para mí.

Al cabo de un rato, llegamos al final del bosque, donde me despedí de Sawsbuck y Deerling, les estaba muy agradecido, al fin era libre y podía ir a donde quisiera.

 **«POV NORMAL»**

 ** _~Fin del Flashback~_**

Las chicas se quedan calladas un rato mirando al joven.

\- Así que eso era... - Dice Gem, con tono pensativo.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo - Añade Kimi.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta - Exclama Yoko.

\- Adelante, pregunta - Contesta N.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Zorua? Al fin y al cabo, cuando tú desapareciste por aquel entonces, él también lo hizo, pero no lo has mencionado durante la historia ni lo tienes ahora contigo.

\- Ah, eso, Zorua está aquí - Le responde mientras se saca la gorra color blanco y negro que lleva siempre - Adelante Zorua, ya puedes salir.

En este momento, el herbáceo pelo del joven empieza a revolverse solo. Durante un momento, paró, hasta que, de repente, se asoman unas pequeñas orejas color azabache que salían del interior. Éstas se mueven, con intención de apartar el pelo para poder salir correctamente. De repente, ya aliviado, sale un pequeño Zorua que estaba oculto en el pelo del muchacho.

\- Jijiji... - El pequeño zorro suelta una de sus risas tan misteriosas y características.

Las chicas lo miran, estupefactas. N sólo sonríe.

\- Y... ¿de esa forma se fue contigo? - Pregunta Kimi, sorprendida, señalando al aún risueño Pokémon.

\- Exacto - Responde el muchacho, poniéndose la gorra.

Justo en ese momento, Eevee vuelve a despertarse. Abre lentamente los ojos, bostezando de nuevo. Una vez abiertos, se sorprende al ver a Zorua, aún riéndose siniestramente. El grisáceo Pokémon se asusta, ya que estaba rodeado de gente. Zorua no parecía haberse percatado de su existencia, hasta que N decidió hablar:

\- Tranquilo Eevee, no tienes por qué tener miedo - El Pokémon lo mira inseguro - Mira, antes no he podido presentarme. Me llamo N, soy un amante de los Pokémon, ya no digo entrenador, porque no me gusta encerrar a ninguno de mis amigos en sus PokéBalls. Te he traído aquí para ayudarte.

Eevee observa al joven en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- También voy a presentarte a estas chicas - Dice, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio - Ellas me cuidaron cuando era pequeño, salvándome de las garras de mi padre, Ghechis.

Eevee lo miraba en silencio de nuevo.

-Ella es Yoko, tiene carácter fuerte y tendencia a gritar mucho, por lo que puede llegar a ser un poco agresiva, pero es una buena persona - Dice señalando a la joven de cabello morado.

Ésta lo mira con cara de desaprobación.

\- Después, ella es Gem. A veces discute bastante con Yoko, pero tiene su propio carácter y suele controlarse, además de que piensa mucho las cosas - Exclama señalando a la chica de pelo cian y recogido en dos moños, ignorando la forma en la que lo miraba Yoko.

Gem sonríe.

\- Aquí tenemos también a Kimi. Por lo que has podido comprobar, es una chica incapaz de controlarse, así que llega a ser bastante patosa y descuidada, pero tiene un gran corazón -Dice señalando a la rubia de la coleta.

Ella se sonroja.

\- Y, por último, aquí está Chiko. Es una chica tranquila, educada y callada. Suele ser la que guía a las tres anteriores, ya que sabe controlarse. Por lo que puedes observar, también es muy tímida - Añade mientras señala a la morena de ojos verdes.

La joven sonríe tímidamente.

Después de esto, Zorua le da un pequeño mordisco en la mano al muchacho, esperando que lo presente.

\- Ah sí, cierto, casi se me olvida - Dice, tras sacar la mano del alcance del zorrito - Este es Zorua, mi mejor amigo.

Eevee se queda mirando fijamente al pequeño zorro color azabache. Éste hizo lo mismo. La pequeña bolita de pelo grisácea se dio cuenta, tarde, de que él también le estaba mirando, así que apartó la mirada tímidamente y con la cara ligeramente sonrojada.

Los humanos allí presentes empezaron a reírse.

 _Continuará..._

 **Y... hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :3**

 **Me he extendido más, yo creo que demasiado Xd Así que, si lo has leído todo, gracias n.n**

 **Me ha gustado, a la vez que costado, escribirlo, creo que se nota el esfuerzo, no?**

 **Bueno, no me enrollo más xd Aquí me despido :3**

 **¿Qué pensará Eevee de todo esto?¿Se recuperará por completo?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio ;3**


End file.
